BC healing equipment (cloth)
Intro This page needs help. Please link any gear that you come across that will be helpful for Healing priests. Please follow the format of the Pre-BC healing gear article. NOTE: If you are looking for BC priest DPS gear, please go to the BC Priest DPS Equipment page. Head * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58798 (Auchenai Crypts - Shirrak - 14.3%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58863 (The Arcatraz - Skyriss - 10% ) * http://www.thottbot.com/?item=29174 (Cenarion Expedition - Revered) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60239 (Tailoring BoE) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59908 (Karazhan - Chess Event) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54784 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54740 Neck * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56230 (Zangarmarsh - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57606 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://thotbott.com/?i=56051 (Jewelcrafting BoP) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57760 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58507 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58214 (Blade's Edge - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55574 (Hellfire Ramparts - Omorr, 11.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59105 (Old Hillsbrad - Epoch Hunter, 19.5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58045 (Sethekk Halls - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55080 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60266 (Karazhan - Netherspite, 10%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60426 (Gruul's Lair - Gruul the Dragonkiller) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60355 (Karazhan - Nightbane, 12.5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60256 (Shadowmoon Valley - Doomwalker, 33.3%) Shoulders * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58866 (Shadow Labyrinth - Vorpil, 13.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59099 (Old Hillsbrad - Epoch Hunter, 15.3%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59379 (Mechanar - Cache of the Legion, 15.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56797 (Tailoring BoP) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60077 (Karazhan - The Curator, 4.1%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54785 (Gruul's Lair - High King Maulgar) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54743 Back * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57950 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59665 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57444 (Underbog - Ghaz'an, 16.2%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58080 (Mana Tombs - Tavarok, 9.5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58842 (Shattered Halls - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60075 (Hellfire Ramparts (heroic mode) - Gargolmar, 4.5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59580 (The Botanica - Zereketh, 16.2%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59647 (World Drop) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55076 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59909 (Karazhan - Big Bad Wolf) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60121 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar) Chest * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58989 (World drop BoE) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57749 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56479 (Blood Furnace - Keli'dan, 17.4%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58864 (Shadow Labyrinth - Murmur, 10.6%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56798 (Tailoring BoP) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59938 (Karazhan - Romulo & Julianne, 11.1%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54786 (Magtheridon's Lair - Magtheridon) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54991 Wrist * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56623 (The Underbog - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60152 (Hellfire Ramparts (heroic mode)) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60383 (Sethekk Halls (heroic mode) - Ikiss) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54489 (Keepers of Time - Exalted Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59972 (Karazhan - Maiden of Virtue, 18.3%) Gloves * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58640 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56927 (Blood Furnace - Broggok, 17.9%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59521 (The Botanica - Sarannis, 29.8%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58865 (Shattered Halls - Kargath, 11.8%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60048 (Karazhan - Attumen the Huntsman, 2.9%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54787 (Karazhan - The Curator) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54742 (Serpentshrine Cavern - Leotheras the Blind) Waist * http://www.thotbott.com/i27542 (Slave Pens (heroic mode) - Mennu the Betrayer, 20.8%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60224 (Old Hillsbrad (heroic mode) - Epoch Hunter) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56796 (Tailoring BoP) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60080 (Karazhan - Terestian Illhoof, 16.7%) Legs * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59217 (World Drop) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56113 (Hellfire Ramparts) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58036 (Mana Tombs - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58716 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58807 (Sethekk Halls - Ikiss, 9.6%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59925 (World Drop) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60076 (Steamvault (heroic mode) - Warlord Kalithresh) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60120 (Karazhan - Netherspite, 40%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59712 (Tailoring BoE) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60431 (Shadowmoon Valley - Doomwalker, 66.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54789 (Gruul's Lair - Gruul the Dragonkiller) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54741 Feet * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58785 (Shattered Halls - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58869 (Auchenai Crypts - Maladaar, 11.2%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59132 (Sethekk Halls - Syth, 12.3%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58858 (Shattered Halls - O'mrogg, 15.6%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60308 (The Mechanar (heroic mode) - Pathaleon the Calculator) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59991 (Karazhan - Shade of Aran, 5.9%) Rings * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57218 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://thotbott.com/?i=56200 (Jewelcrafting BoE) * http://thotbott.com/?i=57324 (Jewelcrafting BoE) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56163 (Blood Furnace - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58894 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58518 (Shadowmoon - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55575 (Hellfire Ramparts) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54855 (Thrallmar - Revered Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54630 (Honor Hold - Revered Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59221 (Black Morass - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55083 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60116 (Karazhan - Terestian Illhoof, 29.6%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60049 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60332 (Doom Lord Kazzak) Trinkets * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57716 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58376 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=56317 (Blood Furnace - Broggok, 14.6%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59592 (Black Morass - Aeonus, 10.5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55212 (Lower City - Revered Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55085 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60003 (Karazhan - Opera Event) Weapon (2H) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58381 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58743 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59126 (Shadowmoon - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57361 (Auchenai Crypts - Maladaar, 13.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59600 (Steamvault - Steamrigger, 15.3%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59593 (Black Morass - Temporus, 14.4%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54562 (The Scryers - Revered Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60331 (Karazhan - Nightbane, 75%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60247 (Doom Lord Kazzak) Weapon (1H) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57720 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57707 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58777 (Old Hillsbrad - Skarloc, 16.5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59661 (The Shattered Halls - Kargath, 7.8%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59296 (The Botanica - Thorngrin, 18.1%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59576 (The Mechanar - Capacitus, 9.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60184 (Old Hillsbrad (heroic mode) - Captain Skarloc) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59883 (World Drop) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60344 (Shadow Labyrinth - Murmur) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54838 (The Sha'tar - Exalted Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59682 (Karazhan - Maiden of Virtue) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58981 (Blacksmithing BoE) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59879 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar) Offhand * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57775 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60059 (Slave Pens (heroic mode) - Quagmirren, 10.0%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59671 (Old Hillsbrad (heroic mode)) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55074 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55070 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55147 (Cenarion Expedition - Exalted Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59749 (Karazhan - Moroes, 5.1%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60050 (Karazhan - Shade of Aran, 29.4%) Wands * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57699 (Nagrand - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57271 (Slave Pens - Rokmar, 13.4%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59516 (Shadow Labyrinth - Hellmaw, 12.9%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58323 (The Botanica - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59973 (Karazhan - Wizard of Oz, 36.4%) Category:Equipment Category:Priests